


Late Night Confessions

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks and smooches, Fluff, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, a little bit of hurt/comfort, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Chara and Frisk felt about each other started one night.</p><p>It really started months ago, little pecks on the cheek or one of them being a bit more snuggly, more affectionate. But it reached its highest point one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

The way Chara and Frisk felt about each other started one night.

It really started months ago, little pecks on the cheek or one of them being a bit more snuggly, more affectionate. But it reached its highest point one night.

It was a night like any other, Frisk asleep in their bed and Chara in their own, but their rest was more fitful. They soon woke up in tears, panting softly and wiping their eyes, trying feebly to calm down from their panic. The person in their dreams wasn't them, they tried to reason, but no matter how much they repeated the thought, it didn't seem right.

"Char'? 'Re you awake?" Frisk let out a yawn, rubbing their eyes. That snapped Chara out of it for sure, their red eyes that were just barely glowing in the dim light flicking to the human.

"...Yes, I'm awake. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"You did. It's okay, though. Are you... Alright?"

Honestly, they thought of lying, saying they were fine. They were a good liar and Frisk was a bit gullible, it'd work. But of course, they'd taken too long to answer, and the child was concerned. "...Chara, come here?" Definitely not an order, but they still felt the obligation to obey.

The demon carefully navigated to Frisk's bed, careful not to kick or step on anything. Soon, they were rested on the edge of the bed, knees curling up to their chest.

"...You dork, I meant come snuggle me." Oh, whoops. Chara hesitated, then carefully crawled up to Frisk, who happily lifted the covers for them. The demon crept into the warmth of the human's blanket, curling up next to them and sighing as an arm wrapped around them.

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Frisk mumbled.

"No." Chara frowned, though rolled over and hugged on, resting their face in the crook of Frisk's neck. The human yawned, running their fingers through Chara's hair and nodding, causing them to relax immediately, melting into the touch.

"...I love you." Chara barely heard the quiet confession, though it made their eyes widen and their face flush. They couldn't mean it like that, right? The demon waited for them to add that they meant like a sibling, but minutes passed and no words ever came.

"...I can feel your face heating up." Frisk giggled, and Chara just buried their face further, until the human gently took their cheeks and pulled them away to be face to face.

Chara blinked, staring in awe at the human in front of them. Dark brown hair framed a tan, blushing face, gentle blue eyes that were barely ever visible looking out at them. A hand brushed hair out of the demon's face, then went back to cupping their cheek.

"You... You don't mean like that, do you?" Chara tittered out.

"What other way could I mean, you nerd?"

Well, that was confirmation. And so was the little kiss planted on their lips for just a few moments before parting.

"It's impractical to love me." Chara mumbled softly, looking away, but Frisk was already kissing them again.

Chara couldn't help but sigh, despite their complaint, they were enjoying this. They gently wrapped their arms around Frisk, closing their eyes and relaxing. "I never was practical, huh?" Frisk snorted, hiding their red face in the demon's chest.

Chara smiled softly, burying their face in the other's hair. "...I love you too..." They sighed, hardly audible.

They could feel Frisk's face heating up. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will take this ship to my grave


End file.
